


White Lies.

by RingThroughSpace



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingThroughSpace/pseuds/RingThroughSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oaths can be inconvenient in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, needless to say.

Afterwards, he gazes at her. "I love you," he whispers, and she knows he means it.

"I --" She knows what to say and wants to say it. Two weeks ago, she could have said the words. Two weeks from now, they might be true. Tonight, they catch in her throat. She finally kisses him, but she can tell he is unsatisfied.

The next day, she sits in her room and, for the first time, stares at her Great Serpent ring with something less than reverence.

There are reasons Aes Sedai never marry.


End file.
